Très loin, làbas
by Lauraline la Mouette
Summary: Songfic Will  Elisabeth.


_**Une song-fic purement willa. La chanson est tirée du dessin animé « Fievel et le nouveau monde » produit par Steven Spielberg en 1986. **_

_**Dans le dessin animé, c'est un duo entre un frère et une sœur qui ont été séparés et espèrent se retrouver un jour. J'ai donc gardé l'idée des deux personnages dont, en quelque sorte, les pensées se « répondent » à un moment bien précis.**_

_**Je vous l'accorde, le derniers vers est cucul, mais bon, c'est pas de l'opéra non plus, hein !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

****

_Très loin, là-bas, sous la lune d'opale_

_Quelqu'un se sent triste et pense à moi ce soir_

Cette nuit, la mer est pareille à une nappe d'huile et le ciel est totalement dégagé. Des milliers d'étoiles resplendissent au-dessus de moi et se reflètent dans l'eau, si bien que l'on ne sait plus où est le ciel, où est la mer, et que le Hollandais Volant semble flotter dans l'immensité. Le spectacle est féerique, le regard et l'esprit pourraient s'y perdre. Mais mon esprit à moi est loin, bien loin d'ici, auprès de ma femme.

Elisabeth… plus belle encore que cette nuit merveilleuse, plus inaccessible que la plus lointaine des étoiles, et pourtant toujours présente dans mon esprit. J'ai en tête chaque détail de son visage, de sa silhouette, chaque inflexion de sa voix, l'odeur de sa peau, chacun de ses sourires.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'elle est en train de penser à moi en cet instant même, je le sais sans savoir d'où me vient ma certitude, comme si même d'un monde à l'autre nous continuions à nous comprendre sans parler, comme si, en cette nuit magique, nos esprits pouvaient se toucher.

_Très loin, là-bas, quelqu'un parle aux étoiles_

_Dites-lui que je l'aime, et que nos prières se croisent._

Will, ce soir la nuit est si claire, si transparente, que j'ai l'impression de mon regard porte au-delà du ciel. Comme j'aimerais qu'il puisse porter au-delà du sombre océan qui nous sépare, au-delà de la frontière du monde des morts ! Les vagues roulent doucement à mes pieds, dans l'obscurité, et parfois j'imagine qu'avant de venir s'échouer ici, sur la grève, elles ont porté un moment le Hollandais Volant vers les mystérieux horizons qui sont les siens. Alors je ressens un peu moins le poids de l'absence, comme si par elles quelque chose de toi me parvenait encore.

_Même si l'immensité qui nous sépare me fait mal, _

_Je sais que tu confies le même à la même étoile._

Elisabeth, comme tu me manques ! Parfois, je ne sais plus si dois remercier Jack pour ce qu'il m'a fait ou au contraire le maudire de nous avoir imposé cela.

Pourtant, comment regretter les heures que nous avons passées ensemble ? Comment regretter tout ce que tu m'as donné à Molokaï ? Ce seul souvenir, auquel je me raccroche chaque fois que ton absence me pèse trop lourdement, suffirait à me soutenir durant l'éternité entière. Il me semble entendre encore les échos de ton rire se mêler au bruit du ressac, et cela suffit à me redonner courage quand je compte le temps qui va s'écouler avant que je puisse revenir vers toi.

_Quand le vent tristement chante sa plainte sur les toits,_

_Je sais que tu vas t'endormir sous le même ciel que moi_

Encore neuf ans, neuf mois et vingt et un jours. Comme c'est long ! Je ne dois pas me plaindre, cependant. Moi, je sais que tu reviendras. Je sais que rien ne peut t'arriver et je connais même le jour exact de ton retour.

Depuis que je vis ici, j'ai fait la connaissance de plusieurs femmes qui seraient peut-être heureuses d'avoir mes certitudes, chaque fois que leurs maris partent en mer. Et là, je ne parle pas de celles dont les époux sont partis et ne donnent plus de nouvelles depuis longtemps. Vivre sans cesse dans l'incertitude et la crainte, ce doit être bien plus terrible à supporter que le seul vide causé par l'éloignement.

_Très loin, là-bas, si tu as fait un vœu,_

_Nous serons ensemble, là où le ciel est bleu. _

Will :

On dit que quand on voit une étoile filante, il faut faire un vœu. Si on réussit à le formuler avant qu'elle disparaisse, il a une chance de se réaliser. C'est Gibbs qui m'a raconté ça, une fois. Notre vœu à tous deux est le même, Elisabeth, et étoile filante ou non, je veux croire, de toutes mes forces, qu'il se réalisera.

Elisabeth :

Je pourrais rester la nuit entière à regarder la mer et ce ciel magnifique. Comme je le fais chaque soir avant de m'endormir, je me dis : « Encore un jour de passé ». Et, jour après l'autre, les dix années passeront.

Je refuse de céder au chagrin et à l'amertume de la séparation. Ce serait indigne de nous.

Tu es le capitaine du Hollandais Volant et moi, si je suis ton épouse, je suis également la reine des pirates ! C'est notre épreuve, Will, et je sais que nous la surmonterons.


End file.
